Inked In Your Skin
by Blxsphemy
Summary: When Heather asks the Dragon Riders for help, they are quick to jump at the task, however, helping save Dagur's life is not what they had in mind. Hiccup has a few idea's of how to deal with Dagur, but now that Heather has grown attached to her only family member, things could get complicated. RTTE! Takes place after last episode of Season 2.
1. Inked

AN: Yeah so, if you like Dagur and Hiccup, like how you like Peanut Butter and Jelly together, then you must be reading this story. Or unless you're like me, I hate peanut butter, or unless your allergic, then they go together like Macaroni and Cheese.

Disclaimer: If I owned HTTYD, I would make Hiccup and Dagur flirt _**a lot**_ more than what Astrid and Hiccup do now. Oh wait...they do! I would also make them have more relationship development than Astrid and hiccup! Oh wait...They do! Sadly, I don't own it. *Sighs*

Italics mean someone is thinking, if it's in apostrophe's like this, _'Word'. If a word is italicized and its not in ' ', its just italicized for emphasis._

 _*IMPORTANT* Added stuff to this chapter to hopefully explain things a little better._

* * *

Inked In Your Skin

Chapter I: Inked

* * *

Dagur was panicking. He was going to die. And for what reason? To save a sister who probably didn't love him?

The images of what he had just done replayed in his mind as he started to bleed out.

~Inked In Your Skin~

The cave was dimly lit by torches, their footsteps echoing loudly against the stone floor. Their shadows flickered across the walls, dancing along with the flames. The dim light casted an eerie presence upon the small group as they trudged along the cavern.

Dagur was marching in front of the the guards, his sister in front of him, chained. She was marching to her own execution, and the more Dagur thought about what he has going to do, the more he realized it might soon become _**his**_ execution.

He pointed his finger toward the spot where his sister's blood was to be spilled, and she reluctantly trudged along slowly, giving Dagur a forlorn gaze. She stood there, her heart beating in her chest, as she mentally tried to prepare herself for what was to come.

Dagur looked around the grotto. No one else seemed to be in sight, he had to do it now. He had to free Heather, before the guards noticed what was wrong, and all ragnarok broke loose. Dagur slowly clenched his hand into a fist, eerily sliding behind the guards without their notice.

"Wait...This doesn't seem right." One of the guards said, " Aye, Viggo specifically said-" The other started to say.

 _'Well, they just figured it out. So much for plan A, 'Make it look like Windshear escaped and blame it on the dragon'. Now to plan B!' Dagur thought._

Dagur darted his hands towards the guard's heads, and smashed them together with such force, that they fell to the ground unconscious.

 _'At least I hope they're unconscious. Not that them being dead, would be a bad thing..._ _' Dagur pondered._

This was not how he had imagined his master plan going. Dagur's mind raced for a solution to the newly introduced problem, and his brain quickly rerouted to the most familiar response.

Sarcasm.

 _'Always dependable.'_

"News flash! I no longer care what Viggo has to say," Dagur proclaimed,flicking his wrists. His face then contorted into a somber look, his eyes narrowed at Heather's trembling frame. He raised his axe, both hands on the handle as he swung down.

"Dagur please, don't!" Heather begged.

The sound of metal reached her ears, and she looked down to see that Dagur had not landed a blow on her, but instead her shackles as they dropped to the floor with a thud.

Dagur's heart ached as he registered what Heather had just said to him.

' _She begged for her life. She thought I was going to hurt her. Am I really... that deranged?'_ Dagur buried the unwanted philosophy, and refocused his attention to the matter at hand. He brought his thumb and forefinger to his lips, and whistled. In a matter of seconds, the all too familiar sound of wings slowly echoed throughout the cave, and Windshear landed at the exit, bounding happily at the sight of Heather.

"Windshear, you're okay!" Heather cried out jubilantly. Heather buried her face in the dragon's, sparing a second to glance at her older brother.

She could have sworn that as Dagur looked on at the reunion from a couple feet away, he gave her the same look she had given him moments before.

She wanted to say something, but lost her nerve as he calmly turned his head away from her, and slowly walked away.

~Inked In Your Skin~

 _*Flashback*_

Dagur roughly shoved Heather as he marched her to the dragon cage, following Viggo's command. The air was tense, and a heavy silence fell over the pair as they walked.

When they had finally reached the cage, Dagur decided to commentate.

"This should keep you nice and cozy until we bring this Dragon Rider nonsense to its horrifying conclusion," he commented.

Before he could push her into the cage, she abruptly turned around.

"Dagur," she argued, We come from a proud and historic tribe of vikings. Berserkers, we don't turn on each other. We stand for eachother," she said, pleading with her green eyes,"How can you just ignore that?"

Dagur smiled. ' _What a stupid question,'_ he thought.

"Well," he said with a smile, "I let it enter my head and then I pay no attention. Right? I mean, that's how you ignore something," He said placing one hand on his hip, and flippantly waving the other in the air.

"But you don't. You **can't** ," Heather pleaded, "I know you, Dagur. We share the same blood. You're too smart to ignore anything, brother."

Dagur narrowed his eyes at her words.

"Can I ask you something, sister?" He batted his eyelashes, and grinned.

"Of course. Anything," She said a bit relieved, a small smile on her face.

" **Where** , were all these lovey-dovey family values, when you were trying to blow up my ship, and **kill me**?!" Dagur shoved his face in front of his sister's, spitting as he talked. He was furious, Dagur might have been insane, but he wasn't a muttonhead. He hadn't forgotten how his sister almost decapitated him on her quest for vengeance.

Heather racked her mind for ideas, she had put herself in a corner.

"I didn't know you were my brother at the time," she tried to reason quickly, but upon remembering their deadly encounter, her words turned sour.

"And if you remember, you destroyed my entire island."

Dagur's eyes widened momentarily as he took on the force of those words, but he quickly gathered his bearings.

He put his finger on his chin, and pretended to be deep in thought.

"Hm. Good point. Are we okay, you and I, on that whole thing? Still some lingering feelings of skepticism?" Dagur's eyes scrutinized every move her body made as he scanned her for any sign of resentment.

She remained silent.

"Thought so." Dagur said full of spite and conviction, hurling her into the cage, the lock clicking into place as the door closed.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Heather started to panic.

' _Locking you in a cage, duh.'_ Dagur started to pace, placing his hands behind his back.

"If there's one thing I've learned out here over the years, it's that I can only trust one person." Dagur declared to Heather.

"And do you know who that person is?" Dagur questioned, leaning towards Heather.

"Dagur."She muttered, her eyes glancing to the side.

Dagur was delighted at his sister's answer. ' _Finally, somebody who understands.'_

"Correct! Dagur! That's who I trust. He's so trustworthy. He's faithful. Tried and true, that Dagur." He said as he paced, bringing his hands up to his chest with each word he said.

"I'm your sister. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you." Heather said in defeat.

Dagur looked her up and down, briefly pausing to register the meaning behind her words, but a bad memory resurfaced. He remembered the last time he trusted someone. It had cost him his pride, and a little something more.

' _ **Hiccup.'**_ He clenched his teeth at the thought of the name, and batted his eyelashes at his sister, playing dumb.

"Really?" He questioned, looking at her **innocently**. He scoffed.

' _Like that's even possible.'_

"Yes." At this point, Dagur noticed she said every word with exasperation.

 _'If what she's saying is true, then she wouldn't mind being able to keep quiet.'_ He thought scornfully.

' _She's lying. She's lying just like Hiccup.'_ His face abruptly twisted into a sneer, and he allowed his pent-up anger to break through the cracks of his crumbling sanity as he shoved his face through the bars.

"Then stop moving your mouth and don't make any more trouble!" He yelled. His face then turned placid, and he sighed.

"You know, you're really giving the family a bad name." Dagur said coolly, and he walked off, still trying to decipher Heather's dying declarations of love.

 _*End Flashback*_

~Inked In Your Skin~

 _*The Present*_

Dagur ran wildly through the woods, trying to put as much distance as he could between him and the Viking's after his blood. The stars shone above, the moon mockingly smiling down at Dagur as he held his hand to the bleeding wound from his ribs. He tried to stop the blood flow by applying pressure, but it was useless. The blood was still running down his fingers, but on the positive side (If there was still one, at this point.) at least he knew Viggo was long gone by now.

Just a few moments before, Viggo had fatally wounded Dagur when he found out about his disloyalty to him; releasing him in the woods. He sent a few of his men to finish the job.

Dagur's life was a game to him.

And Dagur was losing.

' _I'm screwed! I'm gonna die here in the woods, because for the first time in my life, I actually helped someone. Dammit!'_

He was jogging now, his breathing coming out in heavy pants. He didn't want to die. Not like this. Not without facing Hiccup. Not before he could cross out his name in red.

Dagur's lungs were on fire. He was walking now, staggering through the thick foliage. He suddenly tripped over a branch, and fell, lying on his stomach.

' _No. NO! I'm not going to die here! I'm not going to die here! I can't! I'm too...important? Prideful? Arrogant? Sadistic? Desperate?_ ' Dagur smiled ironically at his train of thought.

He heard the heavy fall of footsteps coming closer to him. He could barely make out the voices drawing closer to him.

"There's the traitor!"

"Kill him."

"No, let's have some fun with him first."

' _ **Shit.'**_ He mustered enough strength to flip himself on his back, and looked at the stars, their tails becoming blurry as his breaths became heavier and labored. Black dots danced in his eyes. He closed them.

Then suddenly, the familiar sound of wings reached his ears.

"Toothless! Plasma Blast!" Light exploded around him, and he felt something heavy land on the ground next to him. His eyes fluttered opened, and he tried to regain his bearings.

 _'Hiccup?'_ The brunette looked down on him from Toothless, frozen in place as his eyes traveled down the Berserker's bloodied frame.

"Barf, Belch!" He heard another pair of voices nearby.

"Hiccup! Grab the stiff, and let's go!" A female voice called out.

"There's so much blood…" He heard Hiccup mutter.

"Hiccup!" The voice was more persistent this time, and Dagur felt himself being lifted off the ground, his face laying against something scaly and cold. His back however, was pressed against something hard and warm.

 _'Hiccup.'_

"Let's get out of here bud!" Dagur felt cold air hit his face, and looked down to see the ground disappear.

Dagur slowly closed his eyes, and darkness washed over him.

The Riders were in the clouds now, slowly descending from the thin sheet of vapor. Heather was with them, flying in the rear next to Fishlegs. A heavy silence washed over the group as they continued flying.

It was driving Tuffnut crazy.

"So, are we going to talk about how we just saved enemy numero uno? Or am I the only one who finds saving somebody that tried to kill us more than a 1,000 times, crazy?" He inquired.

He glanced at Heather, hoping she might provide an answer.

No answer came, but Ruffnut decided to commentate on the whole situation.

"I concur brother Tuffnut, although I would prefer to call the situation deranged." Ruffnut didn't understand why they were helping the Berserker either. They spent half their time getting away from him, and the other half trying to capture him.

 _'Oh yeah, and trying not to get killed by him.'_ She thought. The twins banked their dragon next to Hiccup.

"Oh wise and powerful leader, _**why**_ did we save this deranged maniac?!" She questioned with a false bow of her head.

He stayed silent.

Ruffnut gave him her signature look, and turned to Astrid for help.

The blonde simply turned to Hiccup for an answer as well, she didn't know why they had saved Dagur either.

"Hiccup. What now?" The brunette turned to look at Astrid who was waiting for an answer that would never come. He saw the rest of his team had the same dilemma, they were all in some state of shock. Fishlegs, the Twins, Snoutlout, and Heather had been eerily quiet ever since they had left Viggo's island.

And for Snotlout, that was a miracle.

"Head back to the Edge! I have to make a quick stop to assess Dagur's wounds!" He yelled over the wind.

"I'm coming too." Heather bluntly added.

"Alright."

Astrid nodded to Hiccup, and motioned for the rest of the Dragon Riders to follow her back to the Edge as Hiccup flew Toothless down a small island he spotted a mile off.

Dagur was leaning on Toothless, his back facing Hiccup as he tried his hardest not to drop the Berserker, and end all their problems right there.

"Drop us down there bud!" Toothless warbled in agreement as he dove for the small island and both riders landed on a sandy shore.

Hiccup had Heather help him slowly lower Dagur's body on the sand, peeling back the Beserker's blood soaked shirt as he inspected the wound.

The cut was deep, barely missing vital organs and arteries- he was lucky to be alive. He cleaned the wound and applied a tourniquet ,deciding it would be a good idea if they waited until they were back at the Edge to give him the proper medical care he needed. He was going to need real medical help if he wanted to live.

' _Both physically and mentally,_ ' Hiccup commented snarkily in his head.

Hiccup finished wrapping the wound, tying a knot as he remembered how the group had gotten stuck in the awkward situation they were now in.

* A few Minutes Ago*

Viggo had just escaped, and Heather had disappeared. Hiccup was livid.

"Viggo's gone, Hiccup! Just what do you expect to find there?" Astrid argued.

Hiccup had just suggested going back down to the island, but Astrid rejected the idea every single time he had suggested a good reason for it.

"Viggo might be gone, but that doesn't mean everything else is. He might have left something important. A clue, a map-" he tried to reason.

"No Hiccup! It's too dangerous. We can't know for sure that he didn't leave any booby-traps or fail-safes," she said.

"Exactly!" Snoultout commented, "We barely got out of there, and now, you want us to go back?" He questioned.

Before Hiccup could retort, he saw Heather and Windshear headed straight towards them from the direction of the island.

She halted the Razorwhip in front of Astrid, an unreadable look on her face. "Good," she said relieved, "You're still here."

"Heather? I thought you left! Did something happen?" Hiccup asked in surprise.

"It's Dagur." She answered, "I need your help." Hiccup tried to register what she just said, but he was confused what she meant when she said the words, 'Dagur, I need your help.'

"What happened?" He asked calmly.

"Viggo- when he found out that I was the mole, I was supposed to be executed, but Dagur-" She shook her head. "Dagur freed me right before it happened, and I escaped on Winshear."

"There's no way he would've taken him as a prisoner." Hiccup said dismay.

"So, he's dead." Tuffnut concluded.

"If that was true...then Heather wouldn't be asking for our help right now." Fishlegs reasoned.

"Fat chance." He snorted.

The gears in Hiccup's mind started to turn.

"No. Fishlegs might be right. He didn't kill him, at least not right away." He ran his hand through his hair as he spoke excitedly.

"Viggo likes to play games with his enemies. He would have left Dagur barely alive, with little to no chance of survival-" He theorized.

"Exactly. He might have left Dagur on the island somewhere, but it's too big for me to search alone." Heather said in dismay.

"Which is why you came back to us. To ask us for help." Astrid finished.

A silence fell over the group as they tried to fathom what the blonde had just said. Even Snotlout was quiet.

...

"Wait! What?!" Snotlout exclaimed in both confusion and anger.

 _'So close.'_ Hiccup groaned in his head.

"Let me get his straight." He held his hands up in a false surrender. "You want **_us,_** to help you find a bloodthirsty, insane, murderer?!"

She meekly nodded, a sheepish smile on her face.

"That's crazy-no...Deranged!" Tuffnut quipped.

"I concur brother Tuffnut." Everyone murmured in agreement, except Hiccup. if anything, he seemed...interested?

Heather grinned, a look of determination in her eyes. "That's why I asked you for your help."

Her heart picked up its pace as it beat wildly with passion. "We're all mad here." She looked at Hiccup, "If we do anything crazy, its just business as usual."

"True." The twins said unison. Astrid gave a small smile, and Fishlegs muttered something under his breath about his sanity.

"Hiccup, I need to know if you'll help me." She asked, pleading.

Hiccup shook his head and sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was really going to regret this later. "You're right Heather. Everyone here is crazy, including me." His grip on Toothless' saddle tightened as his eyes lit ablaze with excitement.

"Team. Fall out!"

~Inked In Your Skin~


	2. Hated

**Inked In Your Skin**

 **Chapter II: Hated**

The ride back to the Edge was both awkward and irritating.

Heather kept worrying that Dagur would bleed out before the Berserker could get actual medical help; asking Hiccup every five minutes if the redhead was still breathing.

"Yes. He's still alive." Hiccup hissed between his teeth.

' _Unfortunately.'_

If Hiccup was being honest with himself, he could care less if Toothless got tired of carrying Dagur, and dropped him into the sea below, solving everyone's problems. Hiccup shivered. The feel of Dagur against him gave him goosebumps, and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. It reminded him of the night they spent together hunting down Toothless-the Berserker was a little too touchy. He sighed for the tenth time since they had resumed their flight.

Problem was, Hiccup saw that Heather didn't see Dagur as much of a problem anymore. Hiccup hadn't talked to Heather about her feelings towards Dagur, but if they had just risked their lives for each other in the same day-their ties must've run deeper than Hiccup had originally thought.

Hiccup thought Heather being around Dagur 24/7 would have made her more hateful towards the insane man, but it had created a connection Hiccup didn't think Dagur was capable of.

He had miscalculated. Now, things were different.

Would Heather let Dagur go back to prison? Would she let him spend the rest of his life in a jail cell, after risking her own life to save him?

"Fuck," Hiccup muttered under his breath. He knew that was no way to live- and some part of him wondered if it came down to it, and Dagur had to be killed...Would she allow it?

"No. There's no way he would be killed. Even if, he tried to kill everyone in Berk more than once, right,Toothless?" The Night Fury spared him an annoyed glance, and Hiccup's head started to throb.

"Thor, give me the strength..."

Heather glanced over at Hiccup and her brother. The brunette was irritated, and from what she could tell, he was talking to himself.

' _Great. Now Hiccup's deranged-maybe Dagur's contagious…"_ At the mention of his name, Heather glanced over at Dagur again, and tightened her grip on Windshear.

Last time they met up, Heather hadn't been completely honest with the gang on her feelings about Dagur. If anything, he didn't come up in the conversation at all.

She bit her lip. When Dagur destroyed her island, she hated him with every fiber of her soul, but now she couldn't bear the thought of any harm coming to him. Especially if she was the one causing it.

Now that Dagur was all the family she had left, she couldn't afford to lose him too. Even if Dagur was the reason that she no longer had a family, she couldn't abandon him.

What would Stoick and the others do with Dagur when his wound healed? Maybe they wouldn't even wait for it to heal-maybe they would just throw him in prison without a second thought. After all, didn't Dagur do the same thing to the Riders and Stoick?

Heather pinched the bridge of her nose and breathed in the crisp, night air.

This was going to be a long night.

~Inked In Your Skin~

Hiccup could see the Edge coming into view, the familiar cliffs, and lights coming into view. The twins weren't at their watch posts.

"Come on Toothless, we're almost there. Let's go a little faster!" The Night Fury gave a powerful flap of his wings, and they cut through the cold air, sending chills down Hiccup's spine. They flew over the familiar buildings looking for signs of civilization until Hiccup could see light coming from the clubhouse, dragons crowded around its entrance.

"Over there bud!" He flanked right with Toothless and landed amongst the other Rider's dragons. Barf and Belch immediately invaded his space, Meatlug gently nuzzling his hand as he tried to stop Dagur from falling on his face and causing even more potential damage to his psyche. Heather landed with Windshear and dismounted, noting how the dragons started to get curious as to who the mystery man was on Toothless.

Around that moment, Hookfang started to sniff the air to catch a wiff off the stanger. That was when the Monstrous Nightmare's eyes widened exponentially. He stated to raise himself up, and soon he became the catalyst for every dragon there. Stormfly's barbs were standing up one end, barf and Belch looked ready to destroy something, and even Meatlug had took a defensive stance. It was official. Everybody hated Dagur. Tell it to the press.

' _Of course Snotlout's dragon has to be the one to start shit.'_ "Like father, like son." He muttered. That was when the doors to the clubhouse burst open, and the twins stepped out, bowing.

"Ladies and gentleman!" The twins announced in unison.

"We hate to interrupt your regularly scheduled programming, but we really have to be acting out our new play." Tuffnut said flippantly.

"We call it, 'Saving a deranged, sociopathic, unfeeling, maniac!'" Ruffnut added.

"Catchy." Tuffnut complemented.

"Why thank you, I learned from the best."

"Why thank you dear sis-"

"Me!"

"Wait a second-it's obvious that I'm the best-" Tuffnut started to argue.

Hiccup massaged the sides of his temple with his fingers. He didn't need this right now. They had someone dying, possibly making a mess all over Toothless' new saddle, and the new wood they had just inlaid for the clubhouse. " _Oh Thor.'_

"Guys!" Hiccup interrupted, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but everyone here knows that I'm the best!" He yelled.

Silence started to rear its shy face back into the air as Tuffnut and Ruffnut tried to cope with the compelling words just thrown at them. After all, who could deny the fact that Hiccup was by far the sassiest viking who ever lived?

Apparently, the Twins did. Immensely.

"I object!" Tuffnut declared.

"Me too!" Ruffnut baged her fist aginst her chest as she added herself in the contest for the title of 'Bitchiest Viking.' Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Enough!" Hiccup took a deep breath.

"Now help me get our incredibly desperate, lonely, home-wrecking, son of a bitch inside before he ruins the new saddle I made for Toothless. It took me forever, and I'm not going to let it get ruined because you two wanted to delude yourself into thinking you were on my level."

Everything went silent. Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked at each other like they had no idea what Hiccup had just said. Hiccup raked his hand through his auburn locks as he sighed in frustration.

"Now, help me get him inside!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut grumbled and moaned as they helped Hiccup pick up Dagur and bring him inside the clubhouse.

"He's so heavy…" Ruffnut huffed.

"At least he isn't Fishlegs." Tuffnut snorted as they set the Berserker down on a cot.

"Hey!" Fishlegs protested.

"When's Gothi going to get here?" He asked Astrid, who was leaning against the wall next to the cot.

"Shouldn't be more than a few more minutes," She said glancing at the dying man that Hiccup was attending to. Heather groaned and stormed outside in frustration.

"At least I can learn something, and remember it the next day!" Hiccup heard Fishleg argue.

"Oh please. Why learn, when you already know everything?" Tuffnut retorted.

Hiccup sighed at the comment, and tuned out their bickering as he rechecked the ginger's wound. He lifted up the blood soaked shirt, and inspected the stab. His skin was still a pasty white, a sheen of sweat had covered his skin. It was even worse. Hiccup rested his hand against Dagur's forehead, almost recoiling his hand at the unexpected coldness that met his hand. He was so preoccupied with Dagur's condition, he didn't notice the shadowy figure next to him.

"Damn!" Hiccup jumped in surprise, standing to attention as he was taken back by the sudden intrusion to his hearing.

"Loki! What's wrong with you?!" Hiccup said to Snotlout as he stared down the black-haired imbecile.

Snotlout crossed his arms and gave Hiccup an unimpressed look. "Don't tell me you don't notice." He said impatiently.

"Notice what, that he's half dead?" Hiccup said gesturing to the Berserker.

Snotlout rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Does Hiccup need our help?" The twins said in unison as they, and Fishlegs sauntered over to check out the debate.

"Sure, whatever," he muttered.

Snotlout grinned. "Well this is a first, but considering your past experiences- actually, you have no experience with this sort of thing," he said philosophizing.

Hiccup's mouth twitched. ' _Restrain yourself Hiccup. If you nail him now, you'll destroy any ounce of pride that he has left.'_

"Look at Dagur." Hiccup stubbornly listened to Snotlout's command and looked at the sickly ginger.

"Okay… Now what?" He questioned angrily.

"Look at him again." Before Hiccup could retort, Snotlout once again interrupted the Brunette, " But this time, try not to look at him like he's me." Hiccup snickered at the last comment.

He closed his eyes, and breathed deeply. He looked at the red-head again, trying to ignore that he was close to death, and that he had tried to endanger the lives of everyone he cared about. He looked past the wound, and his eyes traveled downwards towards the man's abdomen.

Hiccup raked his hand through his hair in frustration. ' _I don't get what I'm supposed to do…'_

"Well, what do you notice?" Snotlout asked teasingly.

"I don't know!" Hiccup blurted, a pink blush settling on his cheeks, "He-uh, works out?" He said uncertain.

He was greeted with a round of applause from everyone-even Astrid and Fishlegs. "Oh Hiccup, you might actually get laid!" Snotlout said with a false twinkle of pride, "The teacher has now become the student."

Hiccup tried to ignore the rising sense of both paranoia and confusion that was building in his mind, sure that he had misheard Snotlout.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked irritated.

"Oh, you already know." Snotlout said turning around on his heel and walking away proudly. The rest of them followed Snotlout, shaking their heads.

"Team!" Hiccup yelled, trying to win an already lost battle.

"If you're calling me ugly Snotlout, last I checked, I'm better looking than you!" He huffed.

Ruffnut laughed. "That's not something to brag about," she said dryly.

"Forget all of you!" Hiccup said, a smile cracking on his face.

"Hiccup!" Heather burst in the room, a panicked look on her face. "Gothi's here, but so is your dad," she said breathless. Hiccup blinked quickly, trying to understand what Heather had just said, hoping he had misheard.

Hiccup's smile disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. ' _Dad?'_

"Shit! Who the _**fuck,**_ told him about Dagur?" Hiccup hissed silently between his teeth. Everyone shrugged their shoulders, giving him a clueless look. The twins suddenly seemed interested in their shoes, and both Snotlout and Fishlegs seemed to think the shields on the walls were works of art.

"He's going to kill him before the blood loss is." He moaned defeated, and sat on a wooden chest, slumping against the wall.

"Aye, Hiccup, is that you?" Hiccup heard the floorboards creak, and he jumped to attention, trying to get himself together.

"Uh-hey dad!" Hiccup tried to throw himself in his father's line of sight, and the gang quickly got the brilliant idea to huddle around Dagur, hiding him from view.

"Hiccup?" The warmth from Stoick's voice faded, replaced by a puzzled and concerned look.

"Who are you hiding from me, and why is Heather here?" He interrogated angrily, glancing over at the girl's direction. Hiccup cringed at the word, 'hiding'.

He rubbed the back of his head, wiping his hands on his trousers, trying to clear his throat. "Well, uh…" Hiccup started to feel sweat run down his neck. "Is it hot in here?" He asked weakly.

"Hiccup!" Stoick said frustrated.

"Do you, uh...do you remember D-dagur?" Hiccup stammered, twisting a lock of hair with his finger.

"What?!" Stoick roared.

"I blame Snotlout!" Snotlout's mouth fell to the floor, and he looked on, taken aback in betrayal.

Everyone blamed him. Even if it wasn't him, it just was. Everyone blamed him. everyone always did.

"Yeah Snotlout!"

"This was a horrible idea to begin with."

"Any idea Snotlout has is horrible. It's Snotlout."

~Inked In Your Skin~


End file.
